The bet
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: A bet between Fidel and Dwayne has an unexpected result, as Dwayne decides to do a little matchmaking


**Hello all! After a while I decided to come back do DiP fanfiction. Reading the books based in the TV show made me remember how much I liked these characters! I just wish Mr Thorogood would write a little bit of romance on his books...**

 **This story in unrelated to my previous stories, and is set a little after the series 2 finale. Series 3 never happened in this world.**

The bet

Richard Poole walked up the stairs to the Honoré Police Station. It was another beautiful sunny day in Saint Marie and he felt in a good mood. As he entered the police station he heard loud voices. Agents Fidel and Dwayne were arguing. When they saw him, they immediately stopped their argument and both said at the same time: "Good morning, chief".

Richard found their argument rather strange, but he chose not to mention it. After all, they were both grown men and could resolve their differences by themselves. He walked up to his desk and sat down, putting his briefcase by his side.

Dwayne addressed him: "Will Camille be coming late today, Sir?"

"Yes, she had a dentist appointment". Richard answered him, with his eyes on the computer screen, distracted by his latest emails. If he had raised his eyes he would have seen a rather significant look Dwayne shot Fidel. But he saw nothing.

Fidel whispered something to Dwayne and he whispered back:"I'll ask him!". Oblivious to their conversation, Richard asked, still keeping his eyes on the computer:

"Fidel, did you get the neighbour's statement from yesterday's burglary?"

Fidel, moved away from Dwayne feeling a bit guilty: "Not yet Sir. In fact I was just about to do that". Turning to Dwayne he said in a whisper: "Don't you dare!" This time, his whisper was loud enough for Richard to hear. Richard raised his eyes from the computer and looked at Fidel: "Did you say something, Fidel? "

"No Sir! I mean… not to you. I was just saying to Dwayne…" Richard looked at Fidel and wondered: Why was he so embarrassed?

Fidel then quickly added: "Well then, I will go get the statement". And left the station.

Richard shrugged, and went back to reading his emails.

Dwayne watched him and slowly approached his desk.

"May I have a word with you, Sir?"

"Is this something to do with the argument you were having with Fidel?"

"Yes, sort of".

Richard looked at the older officer. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to finish his emails. Might as well give up.

He sat back on his chair and eyed Dwayne.

"So, what was the argument about?"

"Oh, nothing serious. It's just that Fidel and I made a bet, he lost and he is refusing to be a man about it and pay his part!"

"I'm not sure I like the idea of two police officers engaging in gambling…" Richard couldn't help thinking that life in Saint Marie was softening him. If he had heard about such a bet when he had first arrived on the island, almost a year and a half before, he would have gone ballistic. And now he was just calmly talking about it.

"Oh, it's not that kind of bet. This time there was no money involved"

Richard pretended he did not hear the "this time"bit.

Dwayne carried on: "We made a bet and the winner would get a shift-free-pass." At Richard's confused look he added: "You know. The winner got to ask the loser to change a shift and the loser could not refuse"

Richard thought he was starting to understand: "Is this related to the fact that you got the Erzulie night shift?"

Dwayne was quick to add "And for the second year in a row!"

Richard couldn't help but give a small smile: "From what I hear you were seen dancing in at least 3 different parties last year!"

"Perhaps, but I did not drink and was always reachable on my phone, according to regulations."

"So, let me get this straight: You want Fidel to cover your shift, because he lost some bet, so that you can enjoy Erzulie night better. Is that it?"

"Yes, well, I have this lady friend that is coming especially from Guadaloupe…"

Here Richard interrupted him. "Ok, Ok, I don't need details!" Richard looked at Dwayne. He had known him long enough to understand that the older man wanted something from him. But what? He decided to ask: "So what do you want from me? Do you want make Fidel do the shift for you?"

"No chief, of course not. I want you to settle the bet"

Richard was confused. "How?" he asked.

To this Dwayne stepped forward, dragged a chair and sat close to Richard.

"Can we have a man to man talk, chief? I mean, try to forget ranks and jobs for a minute?"

"Ok…"

"Do you remember the night of the hurricane? You know the night you and Camille spent on the observatory?" This caught Richard completely by surprise. He remembered every detail of that night, and he often thought about it. The feeling of Camille's warm body sleeping next to him was very vivid in his memory. But why was Dwayne talking about such a moment? He started feeling apprehensive with the whole conversation. "What about that night?"

"Well…"Dwayne felt his courage fail him for a little bit, but decided to go ahead: "I was wondering if you and Camille… You know…Got cosy that night?"

Richard looked at him in shock. His ears must be betraying him. Was Dwayne asking what he thought he was asking!? "Did we what!?"

"You know, get cosy" This time Dwayne gave a significant look that could not be misunderstood.

Richard got up and answered loudly: "HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL? What kind of question is that!? Wait, is this the bet!? Are you and Fidel betting on this?"

Dwayne also got up. "Wait, chief. Please don't be upset!" He was starting to realize that having this conversation had not been one of his best ideas. "We don't usually make bets about you. It was a harmless thing. Let me explain." And before Richard could interrupt him he said "That night Fidel was very worried about you two. And to make him feel less worried I started joking that you two would be fine. And that maybe being alone together during one night might not be too bad. In fact you could use the time to… get to know each other better, in a way". Here he made an expression that made Richard understand what he meant. Dwayne continued "I meant no harm. It was just a joke. And Fidel answered that he was willing to bet that that was not to be the case, and that's how the bet started. And then when we arrived to meet you in the morning I realised I had actually won the silly bet and decided to cash in on it. But then Fidel…"

Here Richard finally interrupted him. He was furious and embarrassed by the conversation. "You realized you had won!? You two think we…" He was too embarrassed to speak all the words but he was understood by Dwayne. "I know you did, but Fidel says you didn't".

This was too much to Richard. He covered his face with his hands, feeling a sense of disbelief. Was this conversation actually taking place? Was he actually discussing sex with Camille with Dwayne!? His day had started in such a good mood…

Dwayne knew he had stepped beyond the line. WAY beyond. He looked at Richard, expecting a blow.

Richard removed his hands from his face and looked at Dwayne. This situation was too crazy..He made an effort not to yell: "Look, the best thing is to pretend this conversation never took place, otherwise I will have to write a formal complaint of disrespect to a superior officer."

Dwayne looked offended. "You said we could talk man to man. You know, forget ranks. I would never ask such a thing to a superior officer! I was asking another guy, a friend…"

Richard looked at him. Dwayne had definitely lost his mind, but Richard just wanted to end this embarrassing moment. "Ok, fine. Let's just forget all this"

"But can you just tell Fidel I won?"

Richard looked at him and yelled: "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? Of course you didn't win! Nothing happened between me and Camille!"

Dwayne looked confused for a minute, and then gave him a knowing smile: "Don't worry, chief I would never tell Camille about this conversation. You can tell me. It's just us guys here"

Richard got around his desk and approached Dwayne. For a moment he felt like shaking the other man.

Dwayne clearly thought that he would because he also got up and stepped back.

Richard felt torn between anger and frustration: "Nothing happened. We are just friends! Are we clear on this?".

Dwayne now looked puzzled: "But you were cuddling when we arrived…"

"We were not!"

"Your hands were on her, or hers on you. I don't remember which"

"My hand" Ever precise, Richard couldn't help the correction. He was quick to add "But it was by chance, I was asleep. Dwayne, nothing ever happened and I would REALLY like to end this discussion"

Dwayne was completely puzzled. "Nothing ever happened? But she kissed you in front of us just last month, before you went to London!"

Richard had that kiss fresh in his memory. He looked away from Dwayne has he said "A little kiss on the cheek. Normal between friends"

"And the hug? And the fact that she drove you home after the party? Do you mean to say that she did not stay over?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Are you even listening to me!?"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

Richard walked back to his seat. His hand were slightly shaking and he was feeling disturbed with this conversation.

"And why not?"

Richard looked up at Dwayne. He couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't the other man just shut up? Before he could answer, Dwayne continued: "You clearly like each other. Neither one of you is seeing anyone else, that I know of. Why hasn't anything happened ?"

Richard was again taken by surprise. Had he really said that? "What do you mean? She doesn't like me. Or, at least not that way." He was quick to add "And I also think of her just as a friend"

To this Dwayne snorted "Yeah right. The way you look at her. Just a friend…"

Richard's embarrassment increased exponentially. He thought he was doing a great job convincing everyone that he only saw Camille has a friend. He even believed it himself, most of the time. Was this feeling out in the open for everyone to see?

Understanding Richard's discomfort . Dwayne said: "Don't worry. I don't think the others have also noticed. Fidel is convinced you are just friends, remember? And she also doesn't think of you as a friend".

"What makes you think that? Did she say anything?"

"No. But come on, chief, it's obvious. She flirts with you all the time!"

"That's not… I mean she is just teasing me. It's not serious"

Dwyane looked at the other man in disbelief. "Chief, she likes you. Can't you tell?"

"It is hard to understand her! I can never tell what she is thinking. Even in the night of the hurricane…"

"What happened?" Dwyane said with eagerness.

"We talked. I shouldn't be telling you this…".

"It's OK, chief. Man to man talk, remember? What did she say to you?"

Richard hesitated. Personal heart to heart conversations were definitely not in his nature. But on the other hand he had been thinking A LOT about Camille lately. In fact, she was all he thought about while in London. And he was at a loss. There were moments when he felt that maybe there could be something between them, and others when he thought he was probably imagining things. It might be good to have another man's opinion…

"Well, we talked about personal things and then she started teasing me, as usual. I apologised for being, you know, awkward. And she said that I needn't apologise. That she actually quite liked it. And that she had enjoyed that evening together. "

"See? What other proof do you need? What happened after that?"

"She just layed down next to me"

"And what did you do?"

Richard hesitated and said in a low voice: "I… Picked up a book and started to read."

"YOU PICKED UP A BOOK?!" Dwayne was beside himself with surprise. "A beautiful woman, that you like, tells you she likes you, lays down next to you and YOU PICK UP A BOOK TO READ?! You know chief, when you first arrived some people said you looked gay, and I always said you weren't. But this.."

Richard interrupted him "Off course I'm not gay!"

"Then why didn't you do anything?!"

Richard was so embarrassed that he didn't even remember to scold the junior officer for his total lack of respect. "I was caught off guard! I didn't know what to do. Besides, I'm still not sure she wants to… You know… Maybe she just wants to remain friends."

Dwayne looked at him and breathed deeply. "Chief, how old are you? 50?"

"I'm 44!"

"Oh, sorry! OK. And in your 44 years how many times did you meet a woman that you really like and that really likes you? This doesn't happen every day."

"Seems to happen to you every day." Richard couldn't help feeling a bit of envy of Dwyane's easy going attitude with women.

"No, it doesn't. Sure, I meet a lot of women that I like and that like me. I'm blessed that way, I suppose. But someone special that I REALLY like and that really likes me hasn't happened that often. I'm talking about love. True love doesn't come every day. What if Camille IS your special one and you are hers? Do you really want to waste this opportunity just because you are a coward?!"

"I'm not a coward. We bloody work together. What if I was to ask her or and she said no? How awkward would that be?!"

Dwyane looked at him. Sure, Poole was a 44 year old, Detective Inspector, but in some ways we was an insecure teenager.

"Chief, promise me you'll ask her to go out with you on Erzulie night. She won't say no. I guarantee it! Don't waste this opportunity. You'll regret it."

He started walking toward the door. "Well, I'd better go tell Fidel that the bet is off and that I'll do the Erzulie night shift "

"What will you tell him?"

"Don't worry, chief. I'll just tell him that I could not work out the courage to ask you and that there is no way to settle the bet, because we can't know for sure what happened"

Richard walked back to his desk.

At this moment Camille walked in.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Camille" Richard said at he watched her going to her desk.

"Good morning, Sarge. Well, I best be off to talk to Fidel. Remember your promise, Chief!" and with this Dwayne left the police station.

"What promise? What was he talking about?" Camille asked as she sat behind her desk.

"Nothing important. Something about a shift."

"Is he still complaining about the Erzulie night shift?"

"Something like that." Richard answered dismissively hoping she would ask no further.

"So, how do you like my hair?" As she said this Camille gave a little turn.

Richard looked confused. "I don't see a difference…"

"I cut it yesterday! It is much shorter!"

"Looks the same to me…" Camille looked frustrated. Richard realised that he had given the wrong answer. He quickly added: "You look well, regardless of the way you wear your hair."

Camille gave him a radiant smile and said: "Now that's the right answer!"

Richard watched her and felt he would do anything to see that smile every day. Dwayne was right. He WAS being a coward and he needed to act!

He got up, walked around his desk and stopped facing Camille: "About Erzulie night… Did your mother arrange for another blind date for you?"

Camille's smile immediately disappeared. "She hasn't said anything, but I know she must have something up her sleeve. And I REALLY don't feel like it this year! I've even considered the possibility of offering to do Dwayne's shift so that I have an excuse not to go on the blind date."

"Well, maybe there could be another option…"

"What? Pretending to be sick? My mother will not believe me. She can always tell when I'm lying."

Richard felt a surge of anxiety, but bravely carried on: "No, I meant you could go out with me, instead."

Camille's surprise was mirrored on her face: "You're asking me out on a date?!"

Richard felt all his courage disappear, and a wave of panic flowing over him. He said: "Yes… maybe it's a crazy idea". As he said this he lowered his eyes in shame.

Camille saw this and felt regret for her spontaneous reaction. She circled her desk and approached him: "No, it's not crazy."

She stood closer to him as she spoke and he raised his eyes to her.

She continued: "I would love to go out on a date with you". She gave him one of her smiles. Richard's lips opened up on a wide smile.

For a moment, they just stood there looking at each other and smiling. For a moment there were no misunderstandings or doubts in either of their minds.

At this moment they heard Dwayne's voice. He was speaking louder than necessary: "We're back. Fidel was already returning".

Richard and Camille moved away from each other as they started hearing the junior officers and went back to their desks. Dwayne and Fidel entered the station.

Fidel went promptly to Richard's desk and Dwayne watched the senior officers, trying to understand why they were looking self conscious.

"I got the statements from the witnesses, Sir" Fidel said.

"Something new, Fidel?" Richard asked, hoping the junior officer didn't notice his disturbed state of mind.

"No, sir. The other neighbour corroborated the first one's version"

"OK. Please write the final report so that we can close the case" He looked at the computer screen, trying to concentrate on his emails. Noticing Fidel was still standing next to his desk he addressed him. "Was there something else, Fidel?"

"Well, sir… next week is Erzulie night and I was wondering if you might be interested in babysitting my daughter again."

Richard sat back on his chair. "I'm sorry Fidel, but I already made other plans for the evening." He said this looking straight at Fidel, studiously avoiding a glance towards Camille.

"It's OK, sir."

Dwayne was watching the scene and he noticed Camille's expression of pure joy and amusement. He thought to himself: "He asked her! Good for you, Chief." Out loud he said: "Well, Chief, now you are truly becoming a local. Going on a date on Erzulie night is a Saint Marie tradition!"

Richard gave a shy smile, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, well we'd better carry on and finish these pending reports. Afterwards, drinks are on me tonight"

Camille decided to tease him: "How generous, sir. Any special occasion?"

He looked at her with a small smile. "For some reason I'm just in a good mood today, Sergeant Bordey".

Dwayne felt happy and proud of his matchmaking. Who knew? If things worked out well between Richard and Camille maybe his good mood would last and they all would benefit. He would never do Erzulie night shift again…


End file.
